Last wish
by Simplywaters
Summary: Because anyone would want to be with their precious person before the end.


I don't own Rosiaro + Vampire and don't make any profits from this one-shot.

* * *

><p>Tsukune gently doffed his school jacket, dropping the object on edge of his bed. He should have been excited, the second school year was done and he would be going home shortly. Dropping in a chair he leaned back and thought of all the events of the year. Fond memories and more often than not life-threatening situations had hardened him, but hadn't destroyed his core principals.<p>

The biggest event of the year had been rescuing Moka from being absorbed by the ancient vampire Alucard. To rescue his beloved friend Tsukune had suffered through an agonizing process that changed his body forever. Light blue lines criss-crossed his body in arcane patterns now, allowing him to channel the destructive powers Moka's blood had instilled in his human body. He would never be able to forget that he was no longer truly human with those brands. It was worth it though. Now, despite his modified body he could finally protect his friends without fear of descending into a rampaging monster.

They had all grown through the adventure, unlocking abilities and tightening the bonds of friendship. Some of them had changed more then others though. Moka and inner-Moka had both accepted him, and she had made it obvious that she was just waiting for him to ask before they became a complete item. Tsukune had almost asked today after class, but then noticed Kurumu's dejected walk away from them.

Hers was the most drastic change. The once bright and spunky succubus had retreated almost completely from the world after the battle with Alucard had finished. Tsukune couldn't help but think it was his fault somehow, as the succubus had crawled over the wreckage only to find him and Moka locked in a tight and passionate kiss. From that moment something had died in her and Tsukune hated how she had faded to a mere shadow of her former self.

"Tsukune?" a familiar voice called hesitantly from the window.

_'Speak of the devil'_ he thought, rising and opening the portal. Poking his head out he saw the busty ocean-ette, dark wings and tail on display, perched precariously on the wall just outside. Her violet eyes dim with some burden that Tsukune couldn't fathom.

"Come on in, it's chilly out there." he offered easily, unsure of what else to do.

The girl nodded and slipped into the dim room, wings and tail retreating back into her body, as Tsukune shifted aside then closed the window behind her. She only moved a step or two into the room before stopping and staring at her feet, a barely controlled shudder wracking her body from head to toe.

"Whats wrong, Kurumu? Can I get you anything?" he asked gently, seeing her jump slightly at his voice.

"I... I need to ask you something." she replied, still facing the far wall with her head hung low, pale blue hair covering the side of her face Tsukune could see.

"Sure." he almost whispered, feeling a sudden tension in the air.

"Tsukune... Could you... me... could we... ever." it almost broke his heart how tiny her normally bright voice sounded, each crack or pause hitting him in the chest like a punch.

"I..."

How could he answer? The girl in his heart was Moka, both of her sides, but he couldn't stand to see any girl cry. That she was one of his closest friends only made it harder. He should finally let Kurumu know that he had decided on the vampire, it was better then stringing her along any further. He was certain her looks and bubbly personality would be more then enough to draw any other boy she set her heart on to her like a moth to flame. Something in the air warned him it wouldn't be that simple though.

"-love Moka." there, finally he had done it even though the words crushed a part of him.

The effect of his statement on the girl beside him was far more dramatic. He could smell salt and the strain as she desperately tried to hold back tears, but inevitably failed. Two seconds. That was all the time it took his dear friend to break down, watery droplets escorting her as she collapsed bonelessly into the carpet.

Deep, wracking sobs ripped the air like a harsh file and Tsukune felt something inside him die. He wanted to protect them, but Kurumu's reaction couldn't have come from anything but the greatest of blows to her heart. Suddenly desperate the boy flung himself next to her, wrapping the tiny girl in his arms and rocking her gently as she cried.

_'I am a sick, evil man.'_ he told himself as he viewed the wreckage his choices had left one of his best friends in. She loved him, and he should have done something to re-direct her affections earlier. His weak flesh and mind had let her stay close, feeding off of her charms to sate a twisted need for affection. His choice to go with Moka had been engraved when she hit him with her bike his first day at school, and his allowance of Kurumu's affections in spite of the fact that he would never be able to return her feelings a pitch black mark against him.

"Why?" so quiet he almost missed it, the question burned him worse then anything he had ever experienced before.

Why did he choose one over the other? Perhaps he was a machoist, thriving off Inner-Moka's rough treatment of him. Maybe he was a hopeless fan of the outer personalities happy-go-lucky nature and adorable quirks. Probably a little of both, mixed with a little bit of ego that he captured two women in one body. Kurumu's charms were formidable, her body perfect, her personality endearing, but somehow he had ignored her along with every other girl except the vampire.

"I love her." was all he could say, feeling the girl's sobs grow harder and less controlled.

For a time he simply held the beautiful, broken creature to his chest and rocked. Seconds, minutes, hours meant nothing and he didn't perceive their passing. He only stopped when the girl had finally cried herself out, a few ragged choked sobs left.

"Could you have ever loved me?" she asked later, still cradled in his arms.

He wanted to say yes, and indeed that would be completely true,. Kurumu was gorgeous, enjoyable company, and infatuated with him even before his powers had emerged. Maybe in another scenario he would have chosen this fragile creature instead of the vampire, but to tell her that now would be the ultimate cheap shot. He had made his choice and telling her anything but 'no' would just make it harder for her to let go of that improbability.

"I..." he let the words drift off, cursing himself for being to weak to finally sever her hopes cleanly.

"It's ok. I already knew." she whispered, finally turning her tear-steaked face towards his own. "I'm a creature that runs off love, craves love, and can't live without love."

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"I found you. My destined one, my only one, the only one who makes me come alive." she continued quietly, lifting a trembling hand to caress his cheek. "I watched you fall more and more in love... but not with me."

"I didn't mean-"

"Shhh" she cut him off, her usually pale skin having taking on a bone-white palor. "I know I'm not the one you crave, no matter how much I wish otherwise. After meeting you... I can't love anyone else either, so I understand."

"Kurumu..."

"I'm sorry..." her voice was growing weaker, and Tsukune felt her heart-beat start to flutter through his whole body. "Can I be selfish for just a moment?"

"Of course." he replied, feeling a creeping, impending sense of doom.

"K-kiss me? Just once I want you to kiss me like I'm the one."

He couldn't deny her this. With aching tenderness Tsukune lifted her chin with one hand, lowering his face to her own. Slowly their lips met, his warm against her chilly ones. He gave her everything, forcibly locking away his memories of anyone else but the girl in his arms. He drew those memories close, basking in the warmth of them and trying to push all those feelings into the tiny, cold body before him. She moaned quietly, briefly heating in his embrace, then Tsukune felt the chill return as she broke the kiss.

"Th-thank you..." she breathed, heart becoming weak and slow.

"Kurumu! What's wrong? How can I fix you!" panicking as he felt her life begin to flicker and die in his arms Tsukune crushed her against him with all his strength.

"I'm... too far gone... only just... made it till now." she managed to say.

"NO!" he roared, not caring if he woke the whole academy with his booming. "You can't... don't you dare die on me Kurumu! Not like this, not here, not... not because of me..."

"I just... wanted... to be with you... one last... time." her whole body quivered, cooling as whatever power she used to live ran dangerously low.

Snarling Tsukune smashed his lips onto hers again, giving more and more of himself, desperate to bring the dying girl in his arms back. He wouldn't let this happen, she couldn't die in his arms. Even as he kissed the succubus again and again he felt her heart stop and her limbs grow limp.

"Love... you... Tsukune."

"I love you too Kurumu! Don't... don't... god don't... please, please don't.." he felt tears on his own cheeks even as he continued to try and pour his feelings into his friend. He kissed her more times then he could count, held her tighter and tighter, rocked her against him and ran his fingers through her fine hair till his hands went numb.

Soon the only sound in the academy was the quiet sobbing from the male dorms.

* * *

><p>Black. Everywhere he looked he saw black. Black suites, black faces, black casket.<p>

The wind whipped his brown hair as the boy watched the dark casket lower into the dirt. He couldn't remember how he got here, or how long it had been since he felt the last breath of air leave his friend. Looking around he didn't recognize anyone there, the rest of their group of friends couldn't handle the heavy pressure exuding from his body and stood slightly further away in a small group. He didn't hear anything except for the struggling breaths of her last moments, the preacher was speaking but no sound came from his lips.

How strange, a holy man come to bury a demon.

Sightless eyes took in everything, yet comprehended nothing as Tsukune stood motionless till the ceremony was over. He maintained his stoic stance long after the grave-diggers had finished their duty and left. He was unmoved by Moka and the rest of his companions efforts to bring him away, not actively resisting, just refusing to move until they left. He didn't feel the cold that had worked it's way into his bones, it was still warmer then she was. Even as the sun set and the moon rose he stood, like a statue over the grave.

"I'm sorry." he finally said. "I'm so sorry. I wish... I wish you could have chosen someone else. Or that I had met you first."

His vigil continued, till his body physically collapsed and his friends carried him to the hospital. Unnoticed by anyone a small stream of invisible power connected the unconscious boy and lifeless girl for the briefest of moments.

* * *

><p>How she got there she couldn't remember. The smooth handles of the bike under her were unfamiliar as violet eyes tried to take in everything at once. She noticed only in time to shout "HEY!" before the sport-bike plowed into a young man walking through the eery trees along the worn path.<p>

The wheel caught on his trousers and both her victim and the rider were sent flying through the air. Drawing on her inner powers the girl spread her wings and landed gracefully, even as the boy tumbled sporadically over the bumpy ground.

"Whew, I'm sorry." plastering a smile on her face the girl offered the scuffed boy a hand up. "Didn't you notice me coming?"

"No, I was kinda lost in thought, hehe." the brown haired boy replied with a smile of his own.

Hauntingly familiar features made the girls heart suddenly clench. She had never met this boy before, but somehow it felt like she knew him.

"I'm Kurumu." she said, unwilling to break their hands apart. "Have we met?"

"I don't... think so?" he replied, chocolate eyes fixed on her own. "I'm Tsukune, it's nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>Just a little one-shot I wanted to get out. I've always gravitated more towards Kurumu then Moka, and with the statement that Succubus live off love and Kurumu's acknowledgement that Tsukune is her 'destined one' I see something along these lines happening as soon as Tsukune focuses anymore on Moka and Kurumu admits she will never have him.<p>

I figure Kurumu deserves a happy ending, she's too adorable and loving not to and this is me kinda raging at how R+V will never let that happen.

Written in about an hour so it isn't a fantastic fic, but I felt the urge to do it. Thoughts and comments would be appreciated.

Edit 1: Thank you very much for the reviews, fixed one typo (Refered to Kurumu as a blonde for some reason .) and am currently considering perhaps extending this story at a later date as I have some others I'd like to finish first. As I mentioned above I kinda wrote this in a hurry so the quality isn't my greatest, something I will put some effort into fixing (Pacing was rushed and I didn't go over a lot of background.) once I have some free time to both write and review the source material (Haven't read R+V in a while so I know I'm not remembering tons of stuff).

Thank you to Jasper for pointing out my mistake, and also to Random Reviewer for my first review!

To answer your question Random: The final scene could be taken as a dream, an alternate reality, or Kurumu's 'heaven'. I personally incline towards the middle option, but left it open enough for interpretation. In the end all that matters is she and Tsukune get a second chance.

_~Simply_**Waters~**


End file.
